


Female Warriors

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior misplaced in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Warriors

Leela is unsure where she is or what she is even doing here... she knows only that Romana had fears for the elven warrior maiden's life... now she must find her. She is unsurprised to find the woman alone, hunting seemingly. The elf is smaller than her in many ways and yet is equally as fierce when faced with danger. Leela says nothing. She remains still and lets the woman scent the air a little, waiting until the warrior is still before she speaks. 

"Velda of the Elfenkin?"

"Yes... and who are you?"

"Leela of the Sevateem."

Leela speaks proudly and smiles when the woman reacts with a slight windening of the eye and a low dipped bow, she is known here it seems. 

"It is an honour to meet such fabled warrior."

Leela smiles again, unable to hide her amusement. 

"Come... we have much to do."


End file.
